There's More to Me than You
by Corporal Cupcake
Summary: This is a songfic about Margaret's divorce with Donald. It's from her POV. This is my first songfic, so pleasw read and review and tell me what you think


There's More To Me Than You  
  
Summary: This is a songfic about the after math for of Margaret and Donald's break-up from Margaret's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H or any of characters. I also don't own the song "There's more to me than you." By Jessica Andrews. I'm just borrowing them for you entertainment, so enjoy.  
  
A/N: This is my first songfic, so please review and tell me what you think. The words in between the * are from the song, 'cause the italics would work. :P This really got screwed up when I uploaded it, so I apologize for the formatting of the song. (I'm beginning to hate fanfiction.net. lol)  
  
*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@~*~@  
  
*I've spent years, and all of the time  
  
Thinkin' I was better off cause you were mine*  
  
I thought you were the one. That nobody else would ever love me, or feel the way you said you did about me. When you said, "I love you" I felt it deep in my heart. The way the words tumbled softly from your lips, and your deep brown eyes, so deceiving, displayed what I thought was true love.  
  
*You always said it was your way or the highway  
  
So I'm shifting my life into drive  
  
I'm getting' out, kissin' the past goodbye  
  
Like Toby said "How do you like me now"*  
  
I'm willing to move on. Try new love. I know, for the past few months I've been feeling love for another, and now that I'm free of you, I'm free to live my life. You were holding me back. I now realize that. You'd say, "jump" and I'd say "how high" You were so selfish, and I hate you for it.  
  
*This conversation has run dry  
  
And I keep tellin' myself  
  
Oooh oooh ooh There's more to me than you  
  
My life doesn't not revolve around you anymore. It never should have. I hadn't realized it at the time. I was afraid of losing you and having nobody left who cares about me, but there are others who love me. I have friendships here that I hadn't realized before because I was so caught up in trying to please you.  
  
*Oooh oooh ooh  
  
Don't underestimate what I can do  
  
Well I'm alright  
  
It's okay  
  
I know I'll make it through  
  
Cause there's more to me than you.*  
  
I'm not upset over this. It's the best thing that ever could have happened to me. I have friends here who have comforted me and helped through this. I will never be a slave to you again. You took my hard earned money, you took a year of my life that I can never get back, you took my love and you broke my heart. You took everything from me, but I know I'll make it through because I'm strong. I always have been and I pray to God, that I always will be.  
  
*I'm not sayin' I'm battered and bruised  
  
But I might as well be with the words you used  
  
I believe in myself  
  
That makes me stronger*  
  
I believe I can make it through this. I also have other people who believe I can do this. You may have struck me down, and then trampled over me, but I still rise. I will never again let you hurt me.  
  
*Things change, so have I  
  
I'm gonna make hay while the sun still shines  
  
You can clip my wings, I'm still gonna fly  
  
I'm on my own and on my way  
  
And I keep tellin' myself*  
  
I'm the not desperate woman I once was. I know now that I don't need a man to survive. I've lasted this long. As long as I have faith in myself, no man can ever tell me what to do.  
  
*There was always something that meant more to you than me  
  
And I'm just sorry it's taken this for you to see*  
  
You always had something that was more important to you than me. Your job, your money, and the women you had affairs with. I'd list them all but there's too many to count.  
  
*Oooh oooh ooh  
  
There's more to me than you  
  
Oooh oooh ooh  
  
Don't underestimate what I can do  
  
Well I'm alright  
  
It's okay  
  
I know I'll make it through  
  
Cause there's more to me than you.*  
  
But now, I just wanted you to know There's more to me than you. 


End file.
